Creatures of Darkness
by KimSunRi
Summary: SM High, sekolah berprestasi yang dikenal dengan baik. Bukan diantara manusia, melainkan diantara makhluk-makhluk 'ajaib' yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya oleh umum. Disinilah Donghae akan menghabiskan waktunya selama tiga tahun kedepan, bersama murid-murid SM High yang begitu beragam. -Eunhae (just Eunhae. not HyukHae or HaeHyuk) oneshot. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D


Waiting for Eunhae, D-254 (Hyukjae), D-256 (Donghae)

Title : Creatures of Darkness

A.I : AU, Fantasy, Supernatural, T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, OOC(?)

 **Pairing : Eunhae. (Not really Hyukhae, nor Haehyuk :D)**

.

 _a/n : HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D_

p.s : tenang ini bukan cerita horror

 _p.p.s : because I'm terrified of horrors_

 _p.p.p.s : watch closely ;)_

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

' **Creatures of Darkness** **'**

 _-Not everyone appears as they seem, nor seem the way they appear-_

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Donghae menghela napas, lalu dengan ragu-ragu melangkah masuk ke gedung besar di hadapannya. Pada bagian depan gedung terdapat tulisan besar yang terbaca, 'SM High'. Ya, gedung tersebut merupakan gedung sekolah menengah atas yang akan Donghae jalani selama tiga tahun kedepan. Ia merasa sungguh gugup sekarang.

Hm? Kau bilang kau mengerti bahwa semua orang pasti gugup memasuki tingkat sekolah baru?

Sayangnya, Donghae tidaklah sekedar memasuki tingkat sekolah baru yang biasa. SM High bukanlah sekolah biasa.

Seseorang berjalan melewati Donghae, ekspresinya sinis saat ia menatap sang _namja brunette_ dari sudut matanya. Donghae hanya menunduk dalam ketika ditatap seperti itu, tak melawan. Orang itu kemudian mendengus, menunjukkan taringnya dan berjalan dengan cepat, hampir menghilang karena kecepatannya. Donghae akan sedikit kesulitan melihatnya jika bukan karena jubah hitam yang orang itu kenakan yang menutupinya dari sinar matahari. Ketika orang tersebut menghilang, Donghae kembali menghela napas panjang.

Dan itulah penyebab Donghae merasa begitu gugup dan enggan. Jika kalian belum menyadarinya, SM High bukanlah sekolah untuk manusia biasa. Barusan adalah contohnya. Jika Donghae tak salah menebak, orang tersebut kemungkinan adalah seorang _Vampire_. SM High dipenuhi dengan makhluk-makhluk 'ajaib' yang kebanyakan manusia biasa tidak tau.

Pada jaman modern, prioritas makhluk-makhluk _non-human_ adalah untuk bersembunyi diantara para manusia, dan menjaga agar keberadaan mereka tidak diketahui umum. Tentunya tidak sepenuhnya terisolasi, karena mereka masih tetap harus menjalani relasi dengan manusia-manusia berkekuasaan tinggi untuk menjaga keamanan eksistensi mereka. Bagaimanapun kuat, makhluk-makhluk tersebut masih merupakan golongan minoritas, jika dihitung dari jumlah mereka. Dan mereka tidak sepenuhnya tak terkalahkan. Untuk menjaganya, mereka membentuk sebuah persetujuan dengan manusia, perjanjian agar tidak ada yang mengusik mereka.

Disaat yang sama, manusia juga menggunakan tersebut sebagai perjanjian perdamaian. Dengan persetujuan untuk menyembunyikan makhluk-makhluk _non-human_ dari khalayak umum, manusia juga mendapat keamanan bahwa makhluk tersebut tidak akan menyerang. Singkatnya, perjanjian tersebut juga sangat dibutuhkan oleh manusia dan untuk itulah ada pihak-pihak yang mengetahui adanya perjanjian hal tersebut. _Appa_ Donghae salah seorangnya.

Meski begitu hingga saat ini, Donghae selalu bersekolah di sekolah biasa, dan ia menyukainya. Ia terpaksa sekolah di SM High mulai tahun ini karena sang _appa_ meminta Donghae melihat keadaan para makhluk-makhluk _non-human_ , memastikan bahwa bahkan dalam generasi barupun diajarkan agar tidak akan ada yang berniat untuk melanggar pakta perjanjian dan menyerang manusia.

Donghae menatap tidak percaya saat ia melihat seorang murid dengan telinga dan ekor kucing datang kesekolah mengenakan sesuatu yang tidak lebih tertutup dari sebuah bikini, dan melompat keatas jendela yang terbuka di lantai dua melalui pohon di sisi gedung. Ia menggeleng pelan dan mengencangkan tas selempang miliknya.

 _Ini akan menjadi tiga tahun yang panjang…_

.

.

.

Koridor dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam makhluk. Dengan tanduk, taring, ekor, telinga, sayap, ataupun karakteristik lain. Adapun yang tidak memiliki 'organ tubuh' tambahan aneh, namun semua memakai baju-baju yang semakin menekankan jenis mereka. Contohnya _Vampire_ yang mengenakan jubah hitam, atau _Erlking_ yang mengenakan mahkota dedaunan gugur. Meski begitu Donghae tidak menyadarinya, karena ia sibuk berjalan tertunduk. Ia dapat merasakan bisik-bisik orang sekitar yang menatapnya dengan aneh dan skeptis, menatap rambut _brunette_ nya yang teracak lembut, kemeja hitamnya yang tertutup _vest_ biru, dan juga jeans polos dan sneakers. Donghae terlihat tampan, tidak kalah tampan dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Namun semua mata masih menatapnya dengan sinis walau tak ada yang salah dari penampilannya.

Karena itulah penyebabnya, ia terlihat normal.

Dan normal bukanlah sesuatu yang baik di mata makhluk-makhluk magis.

" _Apakah itu manusia?"_

" _Ada manusia disini?"_

" _Lihat dia, ia manusia?"_

Bisik-bisik mereka terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Donghae. Walau begitu ia tidak menghiraukannya, dan tetap berjalan dengan tertunduk.

Saat Donghae mencapai kelasnya pun, semua mata tertuju padanya. Ia hanya semakin menundukkan wajahnya dan berjalan kearah belakang kelas, menduduki bangku kosong yang berada di paling belakang. Ia sudah siap akan diasingkan selama tiga tahun penuh saat ia melihat sebuah tangan melambai kearahnya dan wajah yang ramah menyapanya dari sisinya.

" _Annyeong_ , boleh aku duduk disini?" orang tersebut menunjuk bangku di samping Donghae.

Donghae menatapnya dengan sedikit terkejut. Kemudian ia menyadari mahkota bunga diatas kepala berambut _strawberry blonde_ itu, dan sayap transparan yang indah dan berkilau pada punggungnya, menembus baju hijau lembut yang dikenakan.

 _Ah, seorang peri. Pantas ia sangat ramah._

"Silahkan," balas Donghae akhirnya dengan senyuman ramah juga, yang menunjukkan gigi gingsulnya.

Peri itu terlihat senang dengan reaksi Donghae, duduk di sampingnya dengan senang hati. "Namaku Sungmin! Aku adalah seorang _Fairy_ , atau Peri."

"Donghae, aku Donghae," jawab Donghae. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sungmin- _ssi_."

"Sungmin saja, tidak usah terlalu formal!" jawab Sungmin riang. "Lagipula kita akan menjalani kehidupan sekolah ini bersama selama tiga tahun," tambahnya.

"Ah baiklah," Donghae berujar dengan malu, mengusap tengkuknya.

Belum sempat percakapan mereka berlanjut, seorang guru memasuki kelas. Para murid pun mengambil duduknya.

Namun sebelum Donghae berfokus memperhatikan pelajaran, ia sempat bertemu mata dengan seorang _namja_ yang terduduk di tepi kelas. _Namja_ tersebut mengenakan baju kulit hitam ketat tanpa lengan, gelang perak metalik di kedua lengannya. Yang menarik perhatian Donghae adalah dua pasang tanduk hitam yang menyembul diantara helaian rambut hitamnya. Tatapan Donghae turun ke wajah sang _namja_. Dan dari mata berkelopak satu yang dalam memabukkan, garis rahang menawan yang seperti pahatan dewa, dan bibir tebal yang sensual itulah Donghae tau bahwa _namja_ itu adalah seorang _Incubus._

Tatapannya meneliti Donghae dengan sangat seksama, akan tetapi anehnya tidak ada rasa sinis atau meremehkan seperti yang orang lain tujukan kepadanya.

"Kita mulai kelas pertama," suara guru menggema, dan keduanya memutus tatapan mereka untuk memperhatikan.

Maka dimulailah kehidupan sekolah Donghae di SM High.

.

.

.

Hampir satu minggu telah berlalu.

Sejauh ini Donghae berhasil melalui kehidupan sekolah itu. Selain itu, ia juga memperhatikan dengan seksama orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Seperti yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya, Sungmin adalah orang paling ramah yang ia temui di sekolah ini, dan mungkin satu-satunya orang yang ramah padanya. Bahkan malaikat dari angkatan atas mereka (Jungsoo kah namanya?), juga merupakan salah seorang yang menghindari Donghae. Paling tidak, ia tidak memperlakukan Donghae dengan buruk seperti beberapa makhluk lain. Sungmin begitu baik, selalu menebarkan senyumannya pada semua orang, walau terkadang ada juga yang tidak membalas senyumannya. Donghae sadar ada juga makhluk-makhluk disini yang bersikap sinis terhadap jenis lain. Contohnya Kyuhyun, _Vampire_ yang ditemuinya di hari pertama, yang selalu bertengkar dengan Changmin, _Werewolf_ kelas sebelah.

Mungkin orang yang membenci Sungmin adalah makhluk yang berlawanan dengan Peri. Karena menurut Donghae, tidak ada satu apapun dari diri Sungmin untuk dibenci. Donghae tau memang sifat Peri pada dasarnya begitu ramah dan penyayang, namun temannya itu bisa jadi adalah yang terbaik dari Peri yang baik. Begitu polos dan jujur juga. Tidak ada alasan untuk membencinya.

"Donghae, _gwaenchana_?"

Donghae menoleh, melihat Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Sungmin meletakkan sebelah tangan di bahu Donghae.

"Mm, _gwaenchana_. Aku hanya melamun sedikit," balasnya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Apa kau takut untuk pelajaran hari ini?" tanya Sungmin. Sungmin kemudian mengernyit sedikit dengan tidak suka, mengingat apa yang harus mereka lalui. "Aku juga takut. Aku tak percaya kita harus menggunakan kekuatan masing-masing untuk menghadapi murid lain dalam satu lawan satu nanti. Dan aku harus berhadapan dengan… Siapa namanya, Jongwoon- Jonghoon? Siapapun nama _Dökkálfar_ atau _Dark Elf_ itu. Kudengar ia cukup kuat," Sungmin menghela napas.

"Dia cukup kuat," Donghae menjawab. "Tapi kau juga kuat, Sungmin- _ah_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sungmin tersenyum, merasa senang dan percaya dirinya meningkat. Tapi kemudian ia kembali terlihat khawatir. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tidak akan apa-apa? Maksudku, kau memang cukup fit. Tubuhmu cukup atletis, kau berhasil melewati segala tes hingga sekarang dengan kekuatan fisikmu. Tapi Donghae… Lawanmu nanti adalah Eunhyuk, bukan? Bagaimanapun itu terdengar tidak mungkin."

Tepat setelah Sungmin selesai berucap, mereka tiba di ruang loker, tempat semua murid mempersiapkan diri sebelum ke lapangan olahraga. Tatapan Donghae terjatuh pada sosok _Incubus_ yang menarik perhatiannya sejak hari pertama, bersandar pada sebuah loker dengan tatapan jauh dan tangan tersilang di depan dada. _Incubus_ itu, yang kini Donghae kenali namanya sebagai Eunhyuk, terlihat cukup tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekelilingnya yang ramai membicarakan pelajaran hari ini. Sesekali ia tersenyum pada beberapa _yeoja_ yang menghampirinya, ataupun dengan sengaja menatap beberapa _namja_ dengan tatapan memabukkannya, sebelum menyeringai kecil dengan puas melihat ekspresi mereka semua yang luluh padanya.

Dari pengamatannya seminggu itu, Donghae tau Eunhyuk adalah _Incubus_ yang begitu kuat. Tidak hanya mampu memukau semua orang dengan begitu mudahnya, kemampuan supernaturalnya juga berada di tingkat yang begitu tinggi. Eunhyuk berhasil melewati semua tes yang ada dengan begitu mudah. Aura yang ia miliki juga begitu kuat ketika ia menunjukkannya, dapat membuat orang merasa gemetar hanya dengan berada di dekatnya. Makhluk lain hanya bisa memilih, untuk mengaguminya, atau takut padanya. Menurut Donghae, tidak ada satupun dari teman-temannya yang bisa mengalahkan Eunhyuk.

Selain itu, Eunhyuk sungguh begitu… menarik. Tidak, bukan dalam arti menarik karena ia adalah seorang _Incubus_ yang mampu meluluhkan siapapun yang ia mau. Eunhyuk adalah satu dari sekian sedikit orang yang tidak bersikap jahat padanya. Eunhyuk tidak pernah memandangnya dengan rendah, ataupun berucap buruk padanya di depan maupun dibelakangnya. Meski begitu Eunhyuk juga bukan orang yang tidak mempedulikan keberadaannya dan bersikap apatis. Sebaliknya, Donghae sering mendapati tatapan Eunhyuk hinggap padanya, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Seperti tatapan pertama mereka, seolah Eunhyuk sedang meneliti dan mengujinya.

"Entahlah, Sungmin," Donghae akhirnya menjawab, saat keduanya meletakkan tas mereka di loker. "Kurasa aku hanya bisa melihat bagaimana nanti."

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju lapangan, bersamaan dengan murid-murid lain. Donghae merasa seorang _Fiura_ menabraknya dengan sengaja saat berjalan melewatinya ditengah kerumunan. Sungmin menatap nyalang _yeoja_ itu, tapi Donghae hanya menggeleng, memintanya untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

Murid-murid berdiri dipinggir lapangan. Walau hari telah sore, hampir malam, beberapa makhluk tetap menghindari cahaya matahari, walau seredup apapun cahaya tersebut. Kemudian guru mereka, Heechul, seorang _Cat Sith_ , mulai memanggil nama murid yang akan berhadapan satu sama lain. Ia memanggil dua nama, dan dua orang maju untuk bertanding. Setelah selesai, ia akan memilih pemenang dan melanjutkan ke pasangan berikutnya.

Peraturannya sederhana, dilarang membunuh, dilarang merusak lingkungan sekitar, dilarang melakukan serangan yang dapat berpotensi menimbulkan kerusakan kejiwaan atau pikiran secara permanen. Yang terjatuh duluanlah yang kalah, dan pertandingan harus bisa dihentikan ketika guru memerintahkan.

Beberapa pertandingan berlangsung, beberapa cukup sengit, beberapa terlalu timpang sebelah. Ada yang menang mudah, ada yang kalah telak. Ada yang terluka ringan, ada yang terluka cukup parah hingga harus dibantu oleh temannya untuk berdiri. Menurut Donghae pribadi, pertandingan Sungmin melawan _namja_ berambut hitam yang sering dipanggil Yesung terlihat paling menarik. Mereka berdua begitu kuat, aura berbenturan dengan keras di area tengah, bahkan membuat murid-murid lain mundur semakin jauh. Yang membuatnya lebih menghibur adalah keduanya merupakan orang yang sama sekali tidak suka memamerkan kekuatan mereka dalam sehari-harinya, maka orang lain begitu takjub melihat mereka mengerahkan kemampuan penuh mereka.

Yesung juga ternyata lebih kuat dari ekspektasi Donghae sebelumnya, membuatnya cukup terkagum. Kontrolnya pada kegelapan amat kontras dengan kekuatan Sungmin yang lebih berbasis pada cahaya. Pertandingan keduanya berakhir ketika ular kegelapan Yesung dan naga kayu Sungmin beradu, menciptakan benturan energi yang begitu kuat sebelum naga milik Sungmin hancur menjadi kepingan dan ia terjatuh dengan lelah.

Walau Sungmin kalah, Donghae yakin mulai sekarang tidak akan ada lagi makhluk berakal pendek yang berani meremehkan Sungmin.

"Donghae, Eunhyuk!"

Suara Heechul- _seonsaeng_ memanggil, dan Donghae dengan ragu mulai melangkah maju.

Ia baru saja hendak memasuki tengah lapangan ketika suara Eunhyuk terdengar.

"Aku mengundurkan diri."

Keheningan sesaat, sebelum suara bisikan penuh kebingungan saling tertukar diantara murid. Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan terkejut. Sang _Incubus_ terlihat begitu santai, berdiri dengan kedua tangan dalam saku celananya. Ekspresinya datar, tak dapat ditebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan _namja_ itu.

"E-eh?" gumam Donghae.

"Kau mendengarku. Aku mengundurkan diri," ulang Eunhyuk. "Aku tidak mau melakukan pertandingan ini. Hasilnya sudah terlalu jelas," tambahnya dengan kedikan bahu. Kemudian ia membungkuk sedikit kearah Donghae sebelum berbalik dan pergi dengan santai.

Suara bisikan para murid terdengar tambah keras, bisikan tak percaya. Donghae mendengar beberapa orang memaki Eunhyuk untuk bertingkah begitu arogan, ada pula yang mendukung dan memakluminya, tak lupa menyelipkan hinaan pada Donghae. Donghae menghela napas mendengar orang yang menyayangkan dirinya yang masih berdiri dengan utuh dan tak terluka. Namun sungguh, Donghae merasa terlalu terhibur dengan segala yang sedang terjadi untuk merasa sakit hati. Pasalnya, Heechul- _seonsaeng_ menangani semua ini dengan begitu santai.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, Eunhyuk mengundurkan diri," Heechul- _seonsaeng_ berujar tanpa mengangkat tatapannya dari kertas di genggamannya, mencentangkan sesuatu. Ekspresinya terlihat bosan, tidak berubah sejak pelajaran dimulai. "Kalau begitu kau menang, Donghae. Kau boleh pergi. Berikutnya!"

Donghae membungkuk singkat pada gurunya yang eksentrik itu, kemudian berjalan kembali ke pinggir. Ia hiraukan bisikan orang-orang dan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Sungmin yang beristirahat di ruang perawatan setelah pertandingannya tadi.

.

.

.

"Apa? Eunhyuk mengatakan hal itu?"

Donghae mengangguk. " _Ne_. Dan Heechul- _seonsaeng_ bahkan tidak mempertanyakannya. Guru satu itu sangat menarik," tambah Donghae dengan kekehan kecil.

" _Aish_ aku tidak tau aku harus merasa bersyukur atau kesal," komentar Sungmin sambil memutar bola matanya. "Aku kesal karena sikapnya itu, namun aku bersyukur karena kau baik-baik saja."

Sungmin terlihat lega, dan itu membuat Donghae tersenyum. Temannya itu sungguh telah mengkhawatirkannya, dan ia merasa sangat berterimakasih. Senang rasanya memiliki seseorang yang peduli padanya. " _Gomawo_ , Min."

Mata Sungmin berbinar senang mendengar nama panggilan tersebut, pertama kali keluar dari mulut Donghae. " _Cheonman_ , Hae- _yah_!"

Setelah itu ia mengambil tangan Donghae dengan riang dalam genggamannya, seolah mengesahkan persahabatan baru mereka. Donghae hanya tertawa, keceriaan Sungmin seolah menular dan membuatnya merasa senang juga. Sungmin kemudian mulai berceloteh tentang begitu banyak hal, juga kekagumannya pada Yesung yang ia janji akan kalahkan suatu hari nanti. Donghae mendengarkan semua celotehannya dengan seksama, sesekali memberi respon, atau hanya tertawa, memberikannya perhatian penuh.

Meski begitu, bukan berarti ia tidak menyadari Eunhyuk yang memperhatikan mereka dari koridor, melalui jendela depan.

.

.

.

" _Kau sudah dengar?"_

" _Dengar apa?"_

" _Pada kelas kemarin, Eunhyuk mengundurkan diri saat akan bertarung dengan Donghae."_

" _Benarkah? Mengapa ia melakukannya."_

" _Entahlah, tidak ada yang tau."_

Donghae menghiraukan bisikan di sekelilingnya, juga tatapan yang tertuju padanya.

" _Kenapa ia menyerah?"_

" _Iya, aneh! Padahal ia pasti bisa dengan mudah membunuhnya!"_

" _Bukankah membunuh dilarang?"_

" _Ah paling tidak ia bisa melukainya dengan berat!"_

" _Sungguh sayang, bukan?"_

Donghae terus berjalan melalui koridor tanpa menghiraukan apa-apa. Dibelakangnya, seseorang juga berjalan hendak menghampirinya.

" _Apa mungkin kabar itu benar?"_

" _Kabar apa?"_

" _Gosip kalau Eunhyuk menyukai Donghae."_

" _Pffft, seorang Incubus, menyukai manusia biasa? Eunhyuk bisa mendapatkan siapa saja yang ia mau!"_

Donghae berhenti berjalan saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya dari belakang, tidak kasar namun cukup kuat untuk membuatnya merasakan berat telapak tangan orang tersebut. Donghae berbalik, menatap bingung _Incubus_ yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Boleh aku bicara denganmu sebentar?" tanya Eunhyuk, mengulaskan senyuman kecil.

Donghae sungguh terkejut, dan ia cukup merasa khawatir untuk Eunhyuk saat bisikan di sekeliling mereka bertambah, semua orang terkejut atas sikap _Incubus_ itu.

"T-tentu?"

.

.

.

"Disini seharusnya aman," ujar Eunhyuk.

Keduanya kini berada di atap sekolah. Tanpa mata siapapun, atau telinga siapapun yang mampu mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Eunhyuk berjalan kearah tepi railing, bersandar dan berbalik untuk menatap Donghae.

"Ngomong-ngomong Eunhyuk- _ssi_ ," ujar Donghae. "Aku berterimakasih karena kau mengundurkan diri kemarin. Aku jadi bisa mendapat nilai yang bagus, itu sangat membantuku," Donghae menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan kepada Eunhyuk.

Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali, ia melihat Eunhyuk yang menatapnya dalam diam dengan begitu serius. Melihatnya, Donghaepun berusaha mencairkan suasana kaku diantara mereka.

"Kau sungguh kuat," pujinya dan tertawa malu. "Semua orang tau dan membicarakan itu. Mereka menyayangkan karena kau tidak melukaiku."

"Hm," Eunhyuk hanya menggumam.

Donghae terlihat semakin kaku karena respon singkat itu. "Ah, jadi," mulainya, menatap Eunhyuk dengan ramah. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?"

Untuk sesaat, Eunhyuk hanya memperhatikan Donghae dalam diam. Donghae mulai merasa resah karena terus ditatap seperti itu, dan mulai bergerak gelisah. Beberapa saat memperhatikan senyuman Donghae, Eunhyuk akhirnya menghela napas. Setelah itu sang _Incubus_ tersenyum, terlihat lebih tulus dan lain dari senyuman menggoda yang selalui ia gunakan sebelumnya. Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mempertanyakan apapun.

"Sudahlah, bukan apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan," ujar Eunhyuk akhirnya. Ia kemudian duduk di tepi, dan memanggil Donghae untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Kemarilah, aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu. Bolehkah?"

Donghae terkejut atas pertanyaan itu, namun ia mengangguk dengan senang dan menerima undangan Eunhyuk untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Tentu!"

Keduanya duduk dalam diam untuk sejenak, Eunhyuk merenggangkan tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada dinding. " _Ne_ , Donghae. Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan ini dari lama," mulainya. "Apa kau tidak merasa terganggu dengan semua orang yang membicarakanmu dengan buruk?"

"Hm?" Donghae ikut bersandar. "Sedikit," jawabnya jujur. "Aku sudah menduga akan seperti ini sebelum aku memasuki sekolah ini, jadi aku tidak terlalu terganggu, kurasa."

"Meski mereka semua merendahkanmu?"

Donghae terdiam sesaat. Ia menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Eunhyuk. "Jika mereka menganggapku rendah, maka biarkan saja mereka berpikir begitu. Pandangan semua orang berbeda, bukan begitu? Aku punya Sungmin yang dengan jujur tidak merendahkanku dan mau menjadi temanku," ia kemudian menoleh untuk menatap Eunhyuk. "Ada juga orang sepertimu, bukan begitu?" ia tersenyum.

Eunhyuk adalah seorang _Incubus_ , makhluk yang tercipta dengan begitu menawan, yang tujuannya tak lain adalah untuk menawan hati semua orang lain dengan mudahnya. Ia tidak tau bahwa seorang _Incubus_ pun bisa dengan mudahnya dicuri hatinya oleh seseorang.

Eunhyuk balas tersenyum. "Kurasa begitu," ia mengangkat tangannya, seolah ingin menepuk bahu Donghae dengan gestur ramah, namun menghentikannya. Eskpresinya terlihat segan, menunggu ijin.

Melihatnya, Donghae tidak mengangguk. Melainkan ia membiarkan kepalanya menyentuh tangan Eunhyuk, seolah bergelung kesana dengan seulas senyuman. Eunhyuk terlihat terkejut, akan tetapi merasa perasaan hangat melingkupinya. Ia pun mengelus helaian rambut _brunette_ halus itu.

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu berdua disana, hingga bel kelas akhirnya berbunyi.

.

.

.

Satu bulan telah berlalu setelah hari itu. Sejak itu, Eunhyuk menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya bersama Donghae, dan juga Sungmin secara otomatis karena Peri itu selalu bersamanya. Awalnya Sungmin terlihat sangat skeptis terhadap Eunhyuk, namun melihat sang _Incubus_ tidak melakukan gerak-gerik mencurigakan yang dapat membahayakan Donghae, ia akhirnya menerimanya. Belakangan, ia malah sedikit iri karena melihat kedekatan keduanya. Seolah mereka bisa saling berbicara hanya melalui tatapan mata, Sungmin agaknya cukup bingung sejak kapan mereka menjadi seakrab itu.

Hari sudah gelap saat Donghae hendak pulang saat itu. Pasalnya, pelajaran terakhir hari ini adalah untuk menangkap seekor _Pixie_ yang dilepas di berbagai area sekolah untuk menguji kemampuan mereka. _Pixie_ adalah makhluk yang pintar dan cerdik, mampu terbang dengan cepat dengan tubuh mungilnya. Kekuatan fisik jelas tidak bisa digunakan untuk itu, maka Donghae terpaksa menunggu semua murid menyelesaikan tugas mereka sebelum mencoba menangkapnya. Tanpa ia sadari, hari sudah gelap.

Ia berjalan melewati taman sekolah dengan langkah pelan, wajah tertunduk dan tangan kanan menggenggam ransel. Sejujurnya ia sudah merasa cukup lelah, dan sedikit kesal di saat yang sama. Berada di sekolah hingga larut bukanlah sesuatu yang disenangi Donghae. Ia juga lelah karena sudah menahan diri berada di sekolah ini selama sebulan, frustasi mulai melingkupinya walau sekuat apapun ia berusaha untuk tetap bersikap positif.

*Tep!*

Langkahnya terhenti, dan perlahan Donghae mengangkat wajahnya. Ia melihat tiga orang murid berdiri disitu, seolah menunggunya. Seorang _yeoja_ , dan dua orang _namja_. Donghae dapat langsung menebak bahwa _yeoja_ itu adalah seorang _Huldra_ , makhluk hutan penggoda. Dua _namja_ di sisinya adalah _Spriggan,_ jenis peri yang jahat. Gaya ketiganya terlihat begitu menantang, dan Donghae dapat merasakan kesabarannya yang semakin menipis.

" _Arra_? Tidakkah berbahaya bagi seorang _human_ untuk berjalan di malam hari seperti ini?" suara _yeoja Huldra_ itu terdengar begitu tinggi dan dibuat-buat, membuat Donghae ingin merinding karena geli.

"Tentu sangat berbahaya. Kau bisa saja bertemu dengan makhluk-makhluk jahat. Kami, misalnya," salah seorang _namja_ itu menyauti, dan yang satu lagi terkekeh padanya.

Donghae menghela napas. "Tolong biarkan aku pergi," ujarnya singkat, mencoba untuk tetap sopan.

"Apa kau baru saja memerintah kami?" tanya _namja_ itu dengan tidak percaya.

" _Aniyo_ , tadi itu sebuah permintaan," jelas Donghae, mulai merasa lelah.

"Aku tidak suka nadamu itu," sang _yeoja_ berujar, kali ini menatap nyalang kearah Donghae dengan amarah. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak suka semua yang kau lakukan. Kau kira siapa kau? Manusia biasa yang masuk ke sekolah ini dan bersikap bodoh akan segala hal. Katakan padaku, apa yang kau gunakan untuk menggoda Eunhyuk? Karena aku yakin tubuh sampahmu itu tidak akan bernilai di mata seorang _Incubus_."

Donghae kehilangan kesabarannya.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sang _yeoja_ , dan mengeluarkan seulas senyuman. "Begitukah? Kurasa tubuhku masih jauh lebih menarik dari milikmu. Maksudku, jika ada orang yang lebih memilihku yang berpakaian lengkap dibandingkan denganmu dalam pakaian—kain tak berbentuk itu, tidakkah itu berarti aku jauh lebih menawan?" ucapannya berbanding terbalik dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau!" _yeoja_ itu mengangkat tangannya,

*Plak!*

Tamparan mendarat di wajah Donghae, dan untuk sesaat suasana begitu hening, hanya hembusan angin malam. Kedua Spriggan di belakang sang _yeoja_ terlihat cukup puas, akan tetapi kemudian mereka terkejut dan mulai merasa takut saat melihat sosok Eunhyuk yang muncul dari balik gedung. Akan tetapi tidak terlihat ada niatan pada Eunhyuk untuk melangkah mendekat, ia hanya terdiam disana bersandar pada sebuah dinding.

"Kusarankan kau meminta maaf, nona," ujar Eunhyuk tenang. "Kau tidak ingin menyesal nantinya," tambahnya.

 _Yeoja_ itu menurungkan tangannya. "Untuk apa aku meminta maaf? Kau akan membelanya, Eunhyuk- _ah_? Untuk apa membela sampah tak berdaya ini? Kau mau melawan kami untuknya?" tantangnya.

Untuk sesaat Eunhyuk tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap kearah Donghae yang sedari tadi masih terdiam. Kemudian melihat Donghae yang mulai menggerakkan tangan kanannya, Eunhyuk mengeluarkan seulas senyum ringan sebelum menghela napasnya dan kembali berujar.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melawan kalian, itu tidak perlu. Lagipula, sudah terlalu terlambat untuk meminta maaf sekarang."

"Apa mak-"

Pertanyaan itu tak pernah selesai, karena dalam sepersekian detik, _yeoja_ itu merasakan hantaman keras pada lehernya, ia kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bernapas.

"Sayang sekali," Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, matanya yang semula berwarna coklat kini menghitam, dengan tatapan membunuh yang begitu kuat. Ia mengeratkan cengkramannya pada leher sang _yeoja_. "Aku bukan seorang _feminist_ ," tambahnya, sebelum melemparkan tubuh _yeoja_ itu dengan satu gerakan pelan.

Dua _Spriggan_ yang masih berdiri tiba-tiba merasakannya, aura mencekam yang menguar dengan begitu deras dari diri Donghae. Aura yang begitu kuat, lebih kuat dari makhluk manapun yang ada di sekolah itu. Saking kuatnya, aura itu seolah terlihat dengan mata, area sekitar Donghae menghitam dan angin berpendar di sekelilingnya. Donghae menunjukkan sebelah tengannya ke sosok _yeoja_ yang masih terjatuh, kemudian dengan satu gerakan jari telunjuk, _yeoja_ itu kembali berdiri, seolah sesuatu yang tak terlihat mengangkatnya.

Atau tepatnya, mencekik lehernya dan menariknya keatas.

"Kau bilang berbahaya untukku berjalan sendirian di malam hari, hm?" Donghae kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini ekspresinya terlihat jauh dari kata ramah. Ia kemudian membuka matanya, senyumannya menghilang dan digantikan dengan ekspresi yang begitu mencekam. "Disitulah letak kesalahanmu, justru kekuatanku bertambah berkali lipat di malam hari. Bodohlah kalian memutuskan untuk menyerangku di malam hari, terlebih di malam dimana aku sedang merasa kesal."

"B-bagaimana-" _yeoja_ itu berusaha berucap, namun cekikan pada lehernya mengeras dan ia harus menarik napas tajam.

Seorang _Spriggan_ terlihat panik, berusaha menolong _yeoja_ itu. Tapi tentunya itu tidak dapat dilakukan, karena ia tidak dapat melihat apa yang sedang membelenggunya. Seorang lagi kemudian menoleh kearah Donghae, dan walau terlihat ketakutan pada raut wajahnya, ia berlari menerjang kearahnya.

Donghae hanya menatapnya, tak bergerak. _Spriggan_ itu melaju dan berusaha meninjunya, akan tetapi pukulannya terhenti begitu saja di udara, sepuluh sentimeter jauhnya dari tubuh Donghae, seolah ada sesuatu yang menangkapnya. Ia mencoba bergerak, namun wajahnya memucat saat ia merasakan ia sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak sekarang.

"Jauhkan tanganmu itu dariku," ucap Donghae singkat dan datar, sebelum tubuh sang _Spriggan_ mendadak terpelanting ke tanah, disusul dengan suara gemeratak tulang yang keras, seolah ia ditindih batu besar. Suara teriakkan pilu memenuhi heningnya malam.

Dengan gerakkan singkat lagi, Donghae mementalkan _Spriggan_ yang semula berusaha menolong _yeoja_ temannya, ia membantingnya ke dinding depan, membuat dinding itu membentuk ceruk karena hantaman tersebut. Setelah ia puas, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membukanya lebar, disaat yang sama ketiganya terangkat di hadapannya, aura hitam semakin memekat mengelilingi mereka dengan begitu padatnya, menyesakkan. Perlahan, bagian belakang kaus Donghae mulai terangkat, seolah sesuatu hendak menyembul dari punggungnya, berusaha merobek kain yang menahannya.

"Donghae,"

Di tengah amarahnya, Donghae tidak menyadari kapan, namun Eunhyuk telah berdiri di sisinya. Ia meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Donghae dengan berhati-hati. "Tidakkah ini cukup? Jangan kotori tanganmu untuk mereka," bisiknya dengan lembut.

Donghae menoleh dan menatap Eunhyuk. Ia melihat _Incubus_ itu balas menatapnya. Namun tidak ada perintah atau tantangan disana, melainkan jelas bahwa Eunhyuk berusaha menenangkannya dengan selembut yang ia bisa. _Incubus_ itu kemudian tersenyum, sebelum bersandar mendekat dan mengecup sudut kening Donghae dengan hati-hati. Merasakan bibir itu, Donghae perlahan luluh. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah ketiga _makhluk tak berarti_ yang berani menatangnya.

"Kalian beruntung. Aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku hanya untuk mengatasi _sampah tak berdaya_ ," ia menjatuhkan mereka, melihat bagaimana mereka menarik napas, berusaha meraup udara yang sempat menghilang. "Enyah."

Dengan bantuan _Spriggan_ yang paling 'utuh', ketiganya segera berlari dari sana. Atau tepatnya, menyingkir secepat tubuh mereka bisa membawa mereka.

Secepat aura Donghae muncul, secepat itu jugalah aura tersebut menghilang. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan ketika ia membukanya, warna hitam pekat telah kembali menjadi coklat hangat. Kegelapan disekitar mereka menghilang, dan semua kembali seperti semula, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Keheningan malam diselimuti angin lembut. Jikalau ada yang berbeda, hanyalah ceruk pada dinding yang tertinggal.

Setelah itu ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Eunhyuk, disapa senyuman sang _Incubus._

" _Annyeong_ ," sapa Eunhyuk dengan kekanakan.

Tanpa sadar Donghae tersenyum karenanya, berpikir apakah salah satu kemampuan _Incubus_ adalah untuk menenangkan orang juga, bukan hanya menggoda mereka.

"Jadi, kau sudah mendapat jawabanmu?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar menunjukan gusinya. Ia kemudian mengangkat kedua kakinya dan duduk bersila, diudara. Sayap _Incubus_ yang biasa ia sembunyikan miliknya mengembang di punggungnya. "Sebenarnya aku sudah menduganya sejak awal, tapi kejadian barusan hanya mengkonfirmasi perkiraanku."

Ia lalu terbang sedikit lebih tinggi, dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Donghae. Donghae menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Dan apa tebakanmu, hm?"

"Bahwa kau bukanlah seorang manusia biasa," Eunhyuk terdiam sebentar, menatap punggung Donghae yang kini membentangkan dua pasang sayap hitam yang besar, menembus melewati pakaiannya tanpa merusaknya, sebuah kemampuan sederhana yang sesungguhnya membutuhkan kontrol yang tinggi. Eunhyuk mengangguk saat Donghae kemudian ikut terbang bersamanya. "Melainkan seorang _Demon_ , makhluk kegelapan yang paling kuat dari yang terkuat."

"Kuakui, kau sangat hebat, Eunhyuk. Kukira tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya di sekolah ini, aku cukup percaya diri. Aku tidak tau di sekolah ini terdapat seseorang sepertimu, dengan kemampuan yang sangat tinggi hingga dapat melihat kemampuanku," Donghae berujar, memujinya dengan tulus.

"Terimakasih, itu sungguh merupakan pujian berarti jika darimu," jawab Eunhyuk. "Jika aku memberimu namaku, bolehkah aku mendengar ceritamu?"

Bagi seorang makhluk berkekuatan tinggi, sebuah nama asli memegang begitu banyak kekuatan atas seseorang. Nama asli bisa jadi nama lahir, namun bisa juga nama yang sama sekali tidak diketahui asalnya. Tidak ada orang yang tau jika sebuah nama adalah asli milik orang tersebut, hanya orang itu sendiri yang tau. Dan walau menyebut nama asli, jika orang yang menyebut tidak tau bahwa nama itu adalah sungguh sebuah nama asli, maka tidak akan ada efek yang terjadi. Karena itu orang bebas tak mengubah nama lahir mereka walaupun itu adalah nama asli, asal tidak ada yang mengetahui kebenaran tersebut.

"Tidak apakah? Aku tidak yakin ceritaku senilai dengan namamu, Eunhyuk."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Aku percaya padamu. Jika kau berjanji satu hal padaku."

"Katakanlah, aku akan menjanjikanmu apapun."

"Teruslah bersamaku."

Kini, keduanya tengah terduduk di udara, mengambang tinggi di langit malam. Sinar rembulan menyinari mereka. Saat itu Donghae merasa bahwa Eunhyuk memang sungguh terlahir dengan tepat sebagai seorang _Incubus_. Ia terlihat begitu menawan, sinar rembulan hanya semakin mempertegas keindahannya. Tubuhnya yang bidang, rambutnya yang halus, dan tatapannya yang memabukkan.

"Aku berjanji," ucap Donghae, menautkan kedua tangan mereka. "Mulai sekarang kita akan terus bersama."

"Hyukjae," sang _Incubus_ berbisik. "Namaku Hyukjae."

"Senang _sungguh_ _berkenalan_ denganmu, Hyukjae," jawab Donghae, mengucapkan nama itu dengan begitu hati-hati dan lembut. "Namaku Donghae, _Demon_ dari keluarga Lee yang memegang kekuasaan tertinggi dunia gelap. Aku disini untuk memastikan bahwa kaum kita di didik dengan benar, untuk menjauhi manusia dan tidak melukai mereka atas perintah ayahku, sang raja kegelapan."

"Donghae," Hyukjae mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka. "Aku sedikit tidak mengerti. Mengapa kau menyamar menjadi seorang manusia?"

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman yang lain. Hyukjae dapat melihat ekor hitam mulai muncul di belakang sang namja brunette, juga sepasang tanduk hitam diatas kepalanya. "Ah? Tapi aku tidak pernah _menyamar_ menjadi seorang manusia? Pernahkah aku mengiyakan mereka bahwa aku adalah seorang manusia?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Tidak, tapi kau mengenakan pakaian seperti manusia, dan menyembunyikan sosokmu."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menarik perhatian," Donghae menghela napas. "Aku tidak suka dikelilingi begitu banyak orang. Mungkin ini akan terdengar aneh, tapi aku sungguh bisa merasa gugup jika dikerubungi dengan orang yang mengagumiku. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang menghampiriku hanya karena aku adalah seorang _Demon_. Lagipula, aku suka berpenampilan biasa, terasa jauh lebih nyaman."

Hyukjae tertawa mendengar alasan tersebut. "Begitukah? Kau sungguh mengubah pandanganku terhadap _Demon_."

"Seperti apa pandanganmu sebelumnya?"

Hyukjae mengedikkan bahunya. "Sesungguhnya, aku tidak tau pasti. _Demon_ merupakan makhluk yang begitu langka, bahkan tidak diketahui ada selain keluarga ' _royal'_. Dan karena itu kukira mereka mungkin adalah makhluk yang sombong dan angkuh, juga kejam," ia lalu menatap Donghae dengan lembut. "Tapi kau sungguh lain. Kau begitu baik hati, ramah, dan pemaaf meski begitu banyak orang yang menghakimimu tanpa tau apa-apa. Kau begitu menawan, dan jauh, jauh lebih sempurna dari apapun yang pernah kubayangkan."

Donghae merasa tersipu, dipuji dengan begitu tulus. "Terimakasih… Tapi Hyukjae, kau juga begitu lain dari pandanganku terhadap _Incubus_. Memang kau terkadang suka jahil, dan dapat tanpa sadar membuat semua orang disekitarmu bertekuk lutut dengan pesonamu. Tapi kau tidak pernah memanfaatkan mereka untuk kesenanganmu. Kau tulus dan jujur. Ditambah, kau lebih kuat dari _Incubus_ manapun yang pernah kutemui."

"Ah, sungguh pujianmu untukku itu begitu tinggi," Hyukjae mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku merasa begitu beruntung."

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya," jawab Donghae. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum menatap Hyukjae dalam. "Jadi, apa kita sekarang?"

"Apa ayahmu akan keberatan jika ia akan mempunyai seorang menantu laki-laki?"

Donghae tertawa mendengar jawaban Hyukjae, amat puas dan lepas. "Tidak, kurasa ia tidak akan keberatan. Ia akan senang jika ada orang yang mampu menanganiku, tak peduli siapapun itu."

Hyukjae tersenyum, kemudian menyatukan kening mereka dan memejamkan matanya. "Kalau begitu, _from here on, you're my mate._ "

Donghae ikut memejamkan matanya. " _I like that. Mate_."

Mereka menikmati momen itu untuk beberapa saat, terbang berdua dengan biasan sinar rembulan menyelimuti mereka. Paling tidak, hingga Donghae kembali memecah keheningan yang nyaman.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ayahku ingin bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana sekarang?"

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya, sebelum meneguk ludahnya dengan gugup dan mengangguk. Melihat ekspresi tersebut Donghae kembali tertawa, membuat Hyukjae tersenyum dan merengkuhnya.

 _Ah, ternyata ada juga hal baik yang kudapat dari bersekolah disini._

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Fin-**_

.

.

Yang mengira Donghae manusia sampai sebelum kejadian terakhir itu, angkat tangan.

Kalian berhasil kutipu, muhahahahahahah #digampar

Yang sadar sebelum itu, kalian hebat. Yang sadar dari awal, kalian sungguh jeli aku salut kkkk.

Sebenarnya dari awal memang sengaja ku letakkan beberapa _hint_ bahwa Donghae bukan manusia. Tidak percaya, kita teliti lagi sedikit…

Memang Donghae masuk sekolah itu karena _appa_ nya, namun tidak kusebut secara jelas apakah _appa_ nya berada dari pihak manusia atau pihak makhluk lain. Ia hanya merupakan _pihak yang terlibat dengan perjanjian_. Selain itu Donghae selalu menundukkan kepalanya dan merasa gugup, tapi _tak sekalipun_ disebutkan bahwa ia _takut_. Tidakkah itu aneh, jika ia seorang manusia namun tidak merasa takut sama sekali? Ia tidak takut, hanya menghindari kontak dengan orang lain. Petunjuk lain adalah bahwa semua orang selalu _berbisik_. Namun Donghae bisa _mendengar_ semuanya dengan jelas.

Seperti yang disebutkan Donghae di akhir cerita, Donghae juga tidak pernah meng-iyakan bahwa ia adalah seorang manusia. Bahkan ketika Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya, Donghae tidak menyebut bahwa ia adalah seorang manusia.

Petunjuk berikutnya kuberikan pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin bertarung dengan Donghae karena 'hasilnya sudah terlalu jelas'. Lantas, jika ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar begitu arogan, mengapa ia masih menunduk hormat pada Donghae? Itu karena kata-kata yang diucapkan benar, hasilnya sudah terlalu jelas bahwa seorang lebih kuat dari yang lain. Hyukjae mengakui bahwa Donghae lebih kuat dari dirinya.

Petunjuk kedua terakhir pada kelas menangkap Pixie. Donghae tidak bisa menangkapnya dengan kekuatan fisik, maka ia harus menunggu semua orang pergi, _agar ia bisa menggunakan kekuatan lain yang bukan kekuatan fisik._ Petunjuk terakhir? Cek deh dibawah judul. Cek juga p.p.p.s nya. :D

 _ **So, that's that!**_

Ah iya, aku ingin minta maaf jika banyak bagian dalam fic ini kurang jelas. Kenapa Donghaenya terlihat kurang berkarakter, sebagainya. Sebagian karena aku ingin membuat Donghae menjadi karakter yang cukup misterius tapi tanpa membuatnya terlalu mencurigakan. Kedua karena ini oneshot sudah menjadi terlalu panjang… Dan materi yang dimuat agaknya sedikit terlalu kompleks dan banyak… Tadinya bahkan ini mo ku post di yang kumpulan _drabble_ 2 tahun, tapi karena kepanjangan kupikir enakan dimuat _oneshot_ sendiri.

Kalau ada yang tidak jelas makhluknya, boleh _google_ juga.

Boleh rnr nya? :D

(ngomong' belakangan perasaan makin sepi eunhae _shipper_ di ffn ya… entah karena aku _post_ nya di _drabble chaptered_ jadi jarang yang liat atau memang jadi sedikit orang sih… sedih juga rasanya… Kita seperti spesies yang punah (?))


End file.
